1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back clip fixture of a receiver and transmitter device, more particularly, a detachable and assembled back clip fixture of a receiver and transmitter device.
2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the exploded drawing of a conventional receiver and transmitter device. As indicated, the concept of the back clip fixture design of the conventional receiver and transmitter device (10) is simpler. FIG. 2 shows the exploded drawing of a part of the conventional back clip assembled by a clip board (12), a spring (14), an upper and a lower positioning pieces (18, 19), a joint seat piece (22) and a resilient piece (24); wherein, the area of the upper positioning piece (18) is small; in other words, the area of a convex point (108) disposed on the upper positioning piece (18) fits the position of a hole (104) on the lower positioning piece (19). When the receiver and transmitter device (10) holds a certain object, such as a back strap or a waist belt, through the clip board (12), the object is held between the lower positioning piece (19) and the clip board (112). Therefore, the object held and the lower positioning piece (19) easily abrade each other when the upper and lower positioning pieces (18, 19) rotate to a certain degree. A long-term and constant application might damage and crack the clip board (12) or even cause abrasion loss.
Furthermore, a detachment seat (122) and a positioning slot (120) are disposed on the main body (20) to join and position the back clip; that means, an extension rim (23) of the join seat piece (22) inserts into the detachment seat (122) and then positions into the positioning slot (120) through a positioning point (124) of the resilient piece (24) for achieving the joining and positioning objective. However, when removing the main body (20) of the receiver and transmitter device (10) for communicating information, the entire join seat piece (22) must slide outside the detachment seat (122) for detachment; in addition, the slid main body (20) has to be in a planar shape. Furthermore, the upper positioning piece (18) is in an elongate external shape; it is necessary to lift the resilient piece (24) to separate from the positioning slot (120) for removing from the detachment seat (122). However, due to the external shape design of the upper positioning piece (18), the space provided for lifting the resilient piece (24) is limited such that it is not easy to access.